An autonomous vehicle (e.g., a driverless car, a driverless auto, a self-driving car, a robotic car, etc.) is a vehicle that is capable of sensing an environment of the vehicle and traveling (e.g., navigating, moving, etc.) in the environment without human input. An autonomous vehicle uses a variety of techniques to detect the environment of the autonomous vehicle, such as radar, laser light, Global Positioning System (GPS), odometry, and/or computer vision. In some instances, an autonomous vehicle uses a control system to interpret information received from one or more sensors, to identify a route for traveling, to identify an obstacle in a route, and to identify relevant traffic signs associated with a route.